


Music of the Heart

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Changing POV, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Modern Royalty, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Somos la misma canción, música del corazón. [We are the same song, music of the heart] - Josh Groban.Diana squares her shoulders, she knows that she and her soulmate are bound to be together, she likes Steve already, and she’s ready to fight and make sure they cross paths and they’ll be happy together. “I’ll find him,” she declares. “I’ll find him and you both will see how happy we’ll be.”
Relationships: Antiope/Menalippe (background), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LacieFuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/gifts).



> For: LacieFuyu, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas sweetheart. Enjoy your gift!

Hippolyta sits on her office, going through some official papers that she must tend to and sign. Queenship is hard, but it’s something she takes very seriously, Themyscira is her first love and Hippolyta has poured her heart and soul for her country and people. It’s worth every hardship and boring aspects of ruling. Fortunately for her, Diana is there with her, sitting on the floor, coloring a book, begins to sing a song Hyppolita doesn’t know.

 _“...and when I meet you, I will hug and keep you.”_ Diana sing songs as she colors, completely unaware of her mother’s shifting mood.

Hippolyta frowns, “What are you singing Diana?” She asks as she lays the pen down and looks at her daughter.

Diana looks at her mother and gives her a wide grin, “The song the boy in my head also sings mamma!”

Hippolyta, whose mind has always been silent freezes. She knows what that means, Diana has a soulmate. Hyppolita wants to be happy for her daughter, soulmates and soulbonds are amongst the strongest relationships there are, but she has known of some who have tried and take advantage of them for their own benefit, leaving behind broken hearts and complete desolation. And it doesn’t help that the respective soulmates can only say their first name to each other, everything else is forbidden, they can talk about themselves, but too many identifiers and the minds close to each other, so it can be a big guessing game if this so-and-so is the correct person. She worries for her daughter, and she will have to make sure no one takes advantage of Diana. If Diana is meant to be with her soulmate, she will protect her daughter as much as she can. So, she puts the pen down and tries to smile at her daughter. “Does he now?”

“Yep,” Diana says and goes back to her coloring. “He said his name was Steven, but I could call him Steve. He’s my friend.”

Hippolyta looks down and her lips form a thin line, she makes a decision and then she stands and goes to sit with her Diana. “Listen my love,” she starts as she caresses Diana’s hair. “What you have now is very special. But you must be very careful, you can’t tell anyone of your song. That is a secret that you must keep, it’s very important.”

Diana looks up and frowns at her mother. “Why?”

Hippolyta smiles at her daughter’s face. “Because,” she says as she pulls Diana into her arms and kisses the top of her head. “Some people won’t understand. I will explain it better when you’re older, just please Diana, keep the secret.”

“Can I tell auntie Antiope?” Diana hugs her mother.

“Yes, she will understand.” Hippolyta smiles, if there was anyone who will, it’s Antiope and her wife, Menalippe. Antiope had been the one who had the soulbound, and the lucky one to meet Menalippe in the army and found each other quickly. “Because she knows what it is like.”

“Oh.” Diana looks up at her mother. “Does she hear auntie Menalippe?”

“She does, and I’m sure she will be happy that you can too, she will also explain it better than I can.”

“Why?”

“Because she also heard Menalippe in her head when she was young.” Hippolyta says and then gets serious, gently caressing Diana’s face her own face softens. “But I need you to promise, only speak to aunts Antiope and Menalippe, no one else.”

Diana sensing her mother’s seriousness, falls quiet and is as solemn as any child of her own age can and nods and then kisses her mother’s cheek. “I promise. Can we go riding?”

“Thank you Diana,” Hippolyta smiles in relief, for all that Diana is a child, she is one that will keep her word. She looks at the papers on her desk, then stands and takes Diana’s hand in hers. “Let’s go.”

Diana’s beaming smile is worth it.

***

Diana gets tucked in by Antiope, one of the rare occasions when this happens; it’s normally Hippolyta who does. But Antiope loves her niece and allows herself moments with her.

“Mommy said you hear auntie Menalippe’s voice in your head, is it true?”

Antiope looks at Diana. “Yes,” she says slowly. “Why do you ask, child?”

“Because I hear a boy, Steve.”

“Oh?” Antiope’s eyebrows shoot upwards, she’s going to have a talk with her sister. “Really now, do you hear a song?”

“Yes!” Diana beams at her aunt. “Steve hears it too, mamma said not to tell anyone but you and aunt Menalippe. Said you’d understand.”

 _Yes I do._ Antiope thinks and restrains by sheer force of will a twitch in her eye. She’s definitely having a talk with Hippolyta. In the end, she smiles at Diana and sits next to her in the bed. “Yes I do child. Hearing someone in your head is very special, and some people could try and make you believe it’s them; that’s why it’s best you don’t repeat the song or your friend’s name. And always remember, that song you hear? It’s music of your heart.”

“Oh. Mother said I should only tell you.” Diana gets serious, then looks at her aunt. “Said you’d understand. Do you?”

“Your mother is wise, and yes, I _do_ understand quite well. Now, sleep. Else your mother will be cross with me for keeping you up. Rest child, goodnight.”

“Goodnight auntie.”

***

Antiope marches directly to her sister’s bedroom. Doesn’t bother to knock, ever since Diana was born, Hippolyta doesn’t lock her door, much to Antiope’s chagrin. “A warning would have been nice.” She says and glares at her sister, unfortunately, Hippolyta has the ability, skill and temperance to simply shrug her harshest glares. 

“What do you want me to say Antiope,” Hippolyta says and her look is one of sadness. “You know how hard it is to find your soulmate, it was fortunate for you that you found Menalippe, but what if Diana doesn’t find this boy?”

“She will.” Antiope says with a firmness that surprises even her. “She’s your daughter and my niece, she’ll find him.”

“I can only hope you’re right.” Hippolyta sighs and her face falls, sadness clearly written on her face. “I could not stand to watch her be unhappy. Knowing that someone out there is right for her, but being unable to find him.”

Antiope goes to her sister and sits next to her, wraps and arm around to comfort her. Hippolyta had never spoken a bitter word against not having a soulmate, she had never made Antiope feel bad for being lucky. On the contrary, Hippolyta supported and loved her fiercely, welcomed Menalippe with open arms. The loss of her short-lived husband had left behind a scar, but Antiope knew that Hippolyta would never begrudge anyone their happiness. Much less her own daughter. “She has us,” Antiope said. “And she’s your daughter, she will find this boy and she will be happy. I promise you.”

Hippolyta smiles at her sister’s insistence. “Thank you, Antiope. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d be lost.” Antiope chuckles, but reaches and holds her sister’s hand. “But all will be well Hippolyta, have faith in Diana. She’s a force of nature, if anyone can find her soulmate, it’s her.” Antiope stops then squeezes her sister’s hand. “And she won’t stand for people trying to fool her, she’ll know. That girl has a wisdom to her, do not worry much sister, she’ll be fine.”

Hippolyta rests her head on her sister’s shoulder. It never fails to amuse her, how Antiope easily slips into the role of protector, even when she is younger than Hippolyta herself. “Thank you sister. I don’t want to kick you out, but Menalippe is probably waiting for you. Go and rest, I promise to sleep myself.”

“You better,” Antiope says, lets go of her sister and stands. “Goodnight Hippolyta, rest well.”

Hippolyta watches as Antiope leaves, then she sighed profoundly and looked out to the night sky. “God, Goddess, Gods or whatever it may be that’s out there. Watch out for my child, she did not choose this path, let her be happy. Don’t make her lose her soulmate. Let her find him and let him love her as he should. You gave her this gift, don’t be cruel or make her weep. She’s the greatest gift I have, she deserves the world. She deserves love.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana grows with Steve’s voice being a constant in her head.

Diana grows with Steve’s voice being a constant in her head. In their childhood, they read books to each other, Diana has a love for fantastical stories and myths that she eagerly shares with Steve. Steve in turn, read her stories of great adventures and brave heroes who save the day.

They talk about the games they played, about what they learned. About their friends and fun things they’ve seen. For them, during the early childhood, is having a good friend who never really goes away. A friend who always listens and even if he or she is not there physically, they’re there in spirit as much as two children can be.

“I don’t like brussel sprouts,” Diana pouts after dinner. “They’re not very tasty. But mommy says I have to eat them.”

“My mom made artichokes the other day, the smell made me gag,” Steve replies.

“Yuck!” Diana agrees.

***

Diana gets a new horse for her tenth birthday. It’s pure white and with a gentle disposition. She immediately contacts Steve. “My mom got me a horse for my birthday!” She exclaims in her mind happily.

“Neat!” Comes Steve’s answer not so long after. “What are you naming it?”

“I don’t know,” She says. “But she’s so pretty, she’s all white. Have you have a horse?”

“Nope, can’t afford it. But it must be nice to own one, I’d like to ride one. Maybe one day.”

“What would you name yours if you had one?” Diana’s curiosity spikes. She knows that Steve does not come from wealth, but he’s not poor either.

“Probably depends on the color. If it were white, I’d call it snow.”

“Snow,” Diana repeats and then grins, even if Steve can’t see her. “I think I’ll call my horse snow.”

“Cool.”

***

At Steve’s own birthday, his parents get him a new bike. He spends the rest of the day on it, pretending it’s a motorcycle. Then informs Diana of this new development.

“Ma and pa got me a bike! It’s _so_ cool, it’s blue! My favorite color!”

Diana grins at Steve’s enthusiasm. “That’s nice!”

“Spent all day outside, playing and imagining it was a motorcycle. One day I’ll own one, you know? A motorcycle, I mean.”

Diana frowns. “Those are dangerous, mama says so.”

“Well yeah,” Steve agrees. “But they’re so cool and I can’t wait to be grown and have one!”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry Diana, I’ll be careful. But you know what I _really_ want to do?”

“What?”

“I want to fly.”

***

Diana is thirteen when Hippolyta and Antiope sit her down, Diana has been fully aware that Steve is her soulmate for two years, but both her mother and aunt have asked her to keep the secret longer, Diana does. She knows that both her mother and aunt wouldn’t ask her if it weren’t important.

The three of them gather in Hippolyta’s study. “I know that it must have been hard not knowing,” Hippolyta starts, looking at Diana. “But I wanted to prevent what happened to us.”

“What happened was that it got out I could hear a song in my head,” Antiope doesn’t sugarcoat her words. “As you can imagine, this made a lot of people sing random songs at me. And I do mean random, all of them made up. They tried it with your mother too.”

Diana looks at her mother, “Really?”

“Yes,” there’s a note of sadness in Hippolyta’s tone. “They tried to pretend we were soulmates, unknowing I heard no songs. Your aunt was clever enough to never mention hers, but that didn’t stop people from trying.”

“Oh, I see.” Diana says and looks at both her mother and aunt. They are both serious and solemn. Diana can understand why perfectly why they asked her to never mention it. “That must have been terrible.”

“It was,” both women answer at once. Hippolyta looks at her sister and smiles. Antiope grins and turns to Diana. “ Remember when I said it was music of your heart? Well, that is what I meant. It’s the music that your soul makes, one that only your soulmate knows and hears. People might try and trick you, but you know the name of your soulmate, but unlike Menalippe’s, yours is a common name. Which is why you must be careful.”

“Also remember that not all soulmates are love matches,” Hippolyta warns Diana. “Yours could simply be a friendly one.”

Diana wants to protest, but she’s young and compared to her mother and aunt, she doesn’t have much experience in romantic endeavours. But she likes Steve, he’s funny and supportive, she can tell he’s a kind boy and one who listens and simply helps when he can. In the end, she says, “Maybe. Or maybe I’ll meet him and I’ll be as happy as aunt Antiope is with Menalippe.”

Hippolyta looks a little sad at her declaration. “Of course it could happen,” Hippolyta agrees. “But what if you _don’t_? I want you to think about that Diana, not everyone finds their soulmate.”

Diana’s heart beats loudly in her chest at her mother’s words. She looks at Antiope for support, Antiope gives her a tiny smile. “It’s a possibility Diana. You got lucky by knowing his name; I didn’t have that advantage with Menalippe, it was an accident that we met at all. Keep that in mind.”

Diana squares her shoulders, she knows that she and her soulmate are bound to be together, she likes Steve already, and she’s ready to fight and make sure they cross paths and they’ll be happy together. “I’ll find him,” she declares. “I’ll find him and you both will see how happy we’ll be.”

“I can only hope you do my child,” Hippolyta says.

“I want you to be happy,” Antiope agrees. “And I know you’re smart, but I still want you to be careful.”

Diana looks at both women and then sighs. “I will be. And I’ll find him.” She says, and while she knows that both her mother and aunt meant well, she is still a little sad. “When I’m older, I’ll find Steve.” Then she looks at her mother. “Can I go?”

“If you want to.”

Diana stands and leaves without looking back. Walks to her room with her head held up and doesn’t cry. Tears only come when she's alone in her room. She wipes them away and thinks, surely, there could be a way for her and Steve to meet one day. 

“Hey,” comes the voice of Steve. “Are you ok?”

Diana’s head snaps. “Yes,” she wipes tears away. “Why?”

“Dunno,” Steve says. “I just got this feeling that I needed to check on you.”

Diana isn’t sure why, but she doesn’t want to talk about being Steve’s soulmate just yet. She feels the need to keep it a secret for a while longer. “Yeah, I’m ok. You?” Diana says instead.

“Studying boring stuff.”

Diana giggles. “Then go back to it, school’s important.” She says with as much seriousness that she can.

“Sure, thing. If you’re ok, then I’ll go back to the books.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Night Steve.”

“Night Diana.”

***

It’s only when they’re both sixteen that Steve asks. “Diana,” Steve’s voice is quiet and hesitant. “Do… do you know that we’re soulmates?”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Diana bites her lip, hoping that Steve will not be angry at her for knowing and not telling him.

Steve’s silence rattles Diana and she’s about to speak again, to apologize and say something when he speaks. “Ah. Ok. I - I didn’t know if you’d know. My mom told me two years ago. I just… well, didn’t know how to ask or what to say. I’m sorry too.”

“Don’t be,” Diana says and feels a calm sense of relief. “My mom told me three years ago, but I didn’t want to mess it up. I like this friendship and well, I was afraid.” 

“You won’t lose me,” Steve says with a firmness that takes her breath away. “Yeah, we’re young, but we’ve known each other for a long while. I care for you, whatever happens, I’ll always be your friend above all things.”

Diana smiles. “I’ll always be your friend always too.” Then she gets serious. “Think we’ll ever meet?”

“Probably not until I’m 21 at least. I have a savings account, but, yeah, it’s growing slowly. I have a job and I’m thinking of joining the Air Force. Maybe then I’ll have enough money for us to set a meeting somewhere.”

“Fair. And you always wanted to fly,” Diana says and then gasps. “But promise me, that if you do join the Air Force, you’ll be careful. I don’t want you to die without us meeting.”

“I’ll do my best, I promise. But Diana,” Steve hesitates. “I want you to live, date people, go out and have fun, we’re still a few years from being able to meet. So go ahead and date around, don’t stop for me. Yeah, I’ll be jealous a bit, but it’s unfair that we don’t have normal lives until we meet.”

“My wise soulmate,” Diana’s voice is soft. “In that case, you should date too. Just don’t tell me about them.”

“Fair,” Steve says with a laugh. “We’ll date around, and then one day, we’ll be together. Forever.”

“I’d like that.”

They both go to sleep feeling lighter than they have in years. It’s not ideal, but they will live with it. They rest in the knowledge that both of them can be honest with each other. They both care enough to give one another freedom to grow.

That night, they dream of dancing with a faceless partner. And they know, that for one moment, they were together in dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where,” Steve hesitates and Diana can feel his worry. “Where are you?”
> 
> “Themyscira,” Diana says and prays that their minds don’t close to one another. “Steve, you’re still there?”
> 
> “Yeah, I am. I’m in America.”

Diana is eighteen when she attends her first diplomatic dinner. Everything is boring, as she much expected it to be, but she is her mother’s heir and Princess of Themyscira. Her duties may not be the most fun, but she does them without complaint. She’s fully aware of her responsibilities and knows that, one day, they will fall squarely on her shoulders. A very far away day, she can only hope.

It’s late, after dinner when she reaches out to Steve. Diana’s sitting on her vanity, carefully taking down the pins that hold her up-do and tiara up, “Good night Steve, are you busy?” She send through their connection.

“Not too much,” Steve’s reply comes quickly. “At least with nothing that requires full attention. I have the day off, so I’m just reading.”

Diana remembers that Steve is in his country’s Air Force, and as such, she tries not to distract him much. “I just finished with a diplomatic dinner, it was sort of boring.”

“Ah yes. You said that you were going to study International Relationships, too boring?”

“A bit,” Diana admits and she carefully removes her make-up. It’s late and she doesn’t want to take a shower, but she’s definitely going to wash her face. “Everyone was older than me, save a few people. And everyone was talking about political affairs.”

“Where,” Steve hesitates and Diana can feel his worry. “Where are you?”

“Themyscira,” Diana says and prays that their minds don’t close to one another. “Steve, you’re still there?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m in America.” Steve hurries out. “I think that’s as far as I can tell you.” There is worry in his voice and Diana doesn’t blame him at all. “Did you meet the Queen?” Steve’s tone changes to one of humor. Hoping to disperse the tension and Diana is grateful, both mother and aunt have warned her against too much information, and Diana hates the fact that she can’t just know everything she needs to find Steve. But then again, soulmates wouldn’t be so rare and special if everything was easy.

Diana stands frozen at Steve’s question her hands still on the zipper of her dress. Of course she knows the Queen, it’s her mother. “Just for a bit.” Diana admits and continues to undress, puts on her pajamas. Makes her way to her bathroom, stands in front of the mirror and opens the faucet of water, cups her hands and inclines over and splashes water on her face. 

“The Queen seems intimidating on video,” Steve says and Diana refrains from laughing. “I saw one for one of my classes a while ago, and she seemed quite the Amazon, tall and imposing.”

Diana soaps her face and washes away the day. Splashes water again, rinsing the soap. “She can be. I’ve met her once or twice, but she’s a good person.”

“Don’t doubt it, she seems to have her country in her mind all the time. At least, that’s the impression I’ve got from the video.” Steve says. 

Diana stands again and carefully dries her face and applies some lotion. “Yes, she cares a lot for Themyscira. That I know.”

“Good! As it should be, you know? A king or queen should care for its people, otherwise, what’s the point?”

_ What indeed _ , Diana thinks. “Yes. Listen, it’s getting late, I just wanted to say hi. I’m exhausted and I’m heading to bed. Talk to you soon.”

“Sleep well Diana, see you soon.”

Diana turns the lights out and climbs onto the bed. She lays there for a few minutes before sleep comes, and wonders how would Steve look in formal wear. She knows that he could use his military uniform or a nice tuxedo, truth be told, she’s itching to meet him and really wants to see him, to dance with him in a gown and tiara, like the stories of Princess dancing with their Prince. It’s a romantic idea and Diana smiles at the thought of romance. More importantly, of romance with Steve. She falls asleep with a smile on her face.

***

Steve Trevor is a man made for the military, he likes the job and path he took to make his life. But there is still a (not-so-small) part of him who is a romantic at heart. He remembered - clearly! - the day his mother finally explained the voice in his head. The idea of having a soulmate had struck him as romantic.

His mother had warned him about the dangers of letting people know of his song, so, that was something he never shared with his friends. And of course, she had warned about too much too soon, say too much and the minds of the soulmates would close to one another. That part was unfair, but he was always careful. Because he had something that only his parents, his sister and himself knew about him.

Something Steve shared with Diana. A song from the heart, one only he and Diana knew.

Steve had gotten to ‘know’ Diana as best they could. Telling each other of things that were significant in their lives, while avoiding  _ too many _ details. It was a delicate balance that somehow, they managed to achieve. It had been hard as children. Children don’t think too much of the danger of losing the voice in their heads, but Steve and Diana had listened to their parents. Steve knew that Diana’s aunt had warned her about revealing everything about herself. And Steve’s mother had told him say things that mattered, but with care. Even as children, it seemed to Steve that he and Diana had grasped the severity of the warnings. And now, as they were older, Steve was grateful that they had listened.

When Diana finally said that she was from Themyscira, Steve was ecstatic. He finally knew in which part of the world his soulmate was. Diligent as he was, he bought books about the small kingdom near Greece. Read online articles and immersed himself as much as he could. He even began learning Greek, seeing as it was the official language. Steve thanked his lucky stars that he was good with languages.

Funny thing was, Diana shared the name with the Princess, he even told her about it once. “So, you share the name with the Princess, huh, must be fun.”

Diana had laughed. “Yeah, it is. For the most part, I think my mom liked the name.”

“Neat. My name is incredibly common here in America. Except my middle name, I was named after my grandpa, and it’s a bit of an old school name, but I don’t mind it.”

“Can… can you tell me something about it?” Diana had hesitated. Then hurried out. “But, only if you can! I don’t want to lose the connection!”

“It starts with an ‘R’ ends in ‘well’.” Steve nervously waited for Diana to say anything, hoping and praying that their connection had not been severed.

“Huh,” Diana’s voice filled him relief. The connection had not been broken. Win. “Interesting. Can’t wait to be able to have your whole name.”

“Neither can I,” Steve told her. “I’m learning Greek,” he told her. “For you.”

Steve couldn’t see her reaction and could only hope that she was touched. Greek was proving a bit of a challenge for him, but he persisted. His soulmate was worth the hassle. 

_ “Oh, Steve.” _ Diana’s voice was so full of warmth, it moved him to near tears. “Thank you.”

“Anything for my soulmate,” Steve said softly. “I can’t wait to meet you. I’m saving money, now that I know you’re on Themyscira, I am looking forward some vacation and I’ll go there. You can show me your country and we’ll have dinner. We’ll do whatever is that you like.”

“Thank you Steve. I can’t wait to hold your hand, to take you and see the beautiful places I’ve grown up loving. You’ll understand why it’s a paradise for me.”

Steve smiles at Diana’s tone. That she is proud of her country is plain as day, he’s happy that she’s happy. “Soon, I hope. I’m also saving for a trip to Paris, I know you probably can afford it, but I want to treat you. To be this corny couple holding hands and kissing on the Eiffel Tower. Having dinner in a small place, preferably with candles and to see things together.”

“That, sounds simply amazing,” Diana says. “I can afford it yes, and I can pay for my part. I insist! Maybe further down the road I’ll let you treat me, then I’ll treat you someplace else.”

“Unfair,” Steve says. “I’m trying to be romantic here, Diana! Let me treat you, the Air Force salary is a good one, I’m expecting a pay raise soon. I’m moving up the ladder and I’ll spoil you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to. And…” Steve stops and looks at the clock, near time to bed if he wants to be up in time for the drill he’s got scheduled. And he knows that what he plans to say is a life changing things. “I have to go, I have some things I need to get up early tomorrow. But… Diana? I love you.”

Steve Trevor was twenty-three years old when he says it. And he waits on baited breath to see if he will hear it back. Heart pounding in his chest, hands with a slight shake to them and breath sucked in.

A beat of silence. Then. “I love you too. Good night Steve.”

Steve beams at no one, his heart is racing and he is filled with happiness. “Good night Diana.” Steve goes to be relishing in the fact that he and Diana love one another. And vows to hurry up and do what he can to meet her in person as soon as he can. He, Steven Rockwell Trevor loves Diana of Themyscira. Even better, she loves him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then, Diana. I’ll guess I’ll see you in Paris.”

Two years after Steve and Diana have said ‘I love you’, Diana is scheduled to go on a diplomatic visit to Paris. She doesn’t know where Steve is stationed yet, because they had him move from his post in London for a mission he wasn’t able to tell her anything. It doesn’t matter to her, Diana is aware that he is fine and Steve talks to her as much as he is able to.

Once Hippolyta and the people in charge give her her schedule, she contacts Steve. “Are you busy?” She asks and hopes he’s not. Steve’s mission seems to be a delicate one, one that prevents him to speak to her as much as they are used to.

“Not right now,” comes the reply. “I can talk. How are you, love?”

Diana smiles at hearing his voice. “I am well. How are you? Is everything going well?”

“As well as it can be,” Steve replies slowly, carefully. “Don’t you worry about me, I can handle any trouble that comes my way.”

“I know you can, doesn’t change the fact that I worry.”

“And I’m very honored,” Steve says and Diana can feel a wave of gratitude coming from him. Their bond has gotten stronger through the years. “Mission is slow, but what are you going to do. I am well and I’m happy that you’re doing good too.”

“Are you in Europe?” Diana asks, wondering if by any chance they might be able to meet. She hopes it with all her heart, she’s been itching to do so. But between her work as an envoy of Themyscira and her mother, and Steve’s work with the Air Force, their schedules have clashed many times. And any sort of reunion has not been possible.

“Yes, I can tell you that. I am in Europe.”

Diana’s heart speeds up. “I will be going to Paris in a month.” She says, and sends a silent prayer. “I can have a week off after my work is done, and I was wondering… if it would be possible for us to meet?” There, she’s said it. No taking it back now and she waits on baited breath to see if Steve will be able to have some chance for them to meet. Especially since Steve has always spoken of Paris, he wants to take her there, but now, with her work, she knows that her mother would not object to her taking a week off after her work.

“When exactly?” Steve asks. “I might be able to get a week, or at least a few days if it’s the right time.”

“From the 22nd to the 29th of next month.” Diana’s heart is in her throat. She waits and hopes, her hands shake and she feels like an awkward teen again. But this is no mere infatuation. This is her soulmate that she wants to meet and hold in her arms for the first time ever. 

The silence stretches for a long while, and Diana fancies that more than an hour passes, in reality, it’s barely over a minute or two. “I can make it work, yeah.” Steve breaks the silence.

Diana swallows down a scream of excitement, but that doesn’t stop her from making a very unladylike fist pump and she sits down from excitement. Her heart is racing and her hands shake slightly. “Fantastic,” her voice is near breathless. “Oh Steve, I’m so happy!”

“So am I!” Steve’s tone of voice is a happy one. “I can’t believe that we’re actually going to meet! And in Paris! This is, god, this is perfect Diana! I love you!”

“I love you too,” Diana breathes out. She feels fit to burst of happiness, finally, finally she and Steve will meet. All they need to do is iron out the details of where to meet. “Where should we meet?”

“Uh, I don’t know.” Steve admits. “How about this, let me do some inquiries here and there, I’m close to Paris right now - don’t ask, I can’t tell you - and I can ask my colleagues for tips. Then I’ll let you know if I find a good place for us to meet. Sounds good?”

Diana has been to Paris a couple of times, but she doesn’t mind this. She never stopped and think where it would be the perfect place to meet. Sure, she thought of being a bit cliché and kiss in the Eiffel Tower, but meeting, that’s different. “Sounds good to me.” 

“Great! Then… oh crap. Diana I gotta go. Promise I’ll contact you as soon as I can. I love you, take care.”

“I love you too, take care of yourself.”

***

Diana rushes towards her mother’s office, knocks and waits for her mother to let her in. She opens the door once she hears her mother call ‘Enter!’. Hippolyta’s attention is in the paperwork in her desk, doesn’t look up when Diana walks in, only lifts her hand and gestures at the chairs on the opposite side of her desk. “Yes?”

“Mother,” Diana starts and sits. At her voice, Hippolyta looks up and smiles at her, Diana returns the smile. “I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you.”

The seriousness in her tone make Hippolyta sit straight and look at her, frown on her face. “Is something amiss Diana?”

“Not amiss, per se, but I was wondering…” Diana hesitates. “If I could take the week off in Paris after my visit.”

“Why?” Hippolyta’s eyes sharpen and narrow. “Is this about your soulmate?”

“Yes.” Diana admits. “I think we might finally be able to meet, but I need the week after the visit for our schedules to match. Can I have that week off? It’s after my duties are done in Paris, not before or during.”

“How can I tell you no?” Hippolyta sighs. “How can I be the barrier that holds you back? You are my daughter, I want you to be happy above all things. I’ve seen you date other people, but you can’t fool me, you always said that something was missing.” Hippolyta raises her hand, stopping Diana from speaking. “Antiope mentioned that. She said that you told her, that your dates or relationships felt like something was missing. And now, you have the chance to meet the one person that could be your match, how can I stop you? I am not so heartless my child, so take your week. Meet this man, and I hope from the bottom of my heart that he is what you deserve. That he may be the one who can make you happy, who can make your heart sing.”

Diana feels tears come and she blinks them away, her mother has always had a hearty dose of skepticism, but just hearing that makes her feel that all will be fine. That her mother will support her relationship, that her mother knows that she needs to meet Steve. To know if he really is the one for her. “Thank you,” she whispers.

“I love you, Diana,” Hippolyta smiles at her and extends her hand, taking Diana’s in hers. “Never forget that. You are my greatest love, I can only hope this Steve is the one for you. One whom you can share the love you have in you without any reservations, you deserve a love that is legendary.”

“Thank you, mama.”

***

“Diana?” 

Diana stops reading the moment she hears Steve’s voice, sits up straight. “Steve!”

“Listen, I think I have a good place where we could meet. Something that won’t put any pressure on you. I might be your soulmate and I love you, but I want you to have the chance to walk out if you want to.”

“I think it’s too late for me,” Diana smiles wryly, even if Steve can’t see it. “But I appreciate the intent, I’m grateful for the thoughtfulness. What place have you got in mind?”

“Angelina’s, 226 Rue de Rivoli.” 

Diana puts her book down, hurries to grab a pen and paper. “Angelina’s,” she repeats. “226 Rue de Rivoli, did I get it right?”

“Yes, it’s a tea house, famous for its hot chocolate. They also have other things, but the chocolate is quite famous, at least that’s what I’m told.”

“I love hot chocolate,” Diana smiles, feeling her excitement rise. It’s happening, what she has been waiting for a decade, it’s finally happening. She and Steve are going to meet. “How will I know you?”

“Ah, well, on that, I was thinking. I could wait outside near the door. I’ll sing our song. But I can tell you this, I’m very typical American. Blond hair, blue eyes. But you have my name, and my middle initial, and my surname starts with a T. I’ll be there Diana, I swear it.”

“I am tall,” Diana replies. “I’m told very amazonian, black hair, brown eyes. And I don’t have a middle name, but my surname starts with a P.” Can’t help the smile that comes to her face. After more than a decade, she’ll finally will be meeting her soulmate.

“Excellent! What day works best for you? I have the week off, I requested the week off and surprisingly, got it?”

“The 22nd,” Diana says. She’s being impatient, she knows, but she doesn’t care, she’s waited long enough. “Could that work?”

“Yes, perfectly. Does noon work for you?”

“It does.”

“Then, Diana. I’ll guess I’ll see you in Paris.”

***

A month later, when Diana is arriving to Paris, she looks out the window from the airplane and sees the Eiffel Tower, an involuntary smile blooms on her face, she’s one week away from meeting her soulmate.

“Steve,” She whispers. “I’m here.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today he and Diana would finally meet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the Greek word for 'Prince' as Diana's surname, if it's wrong, my apologies, I blame Google.

Steve looks at himself in the mirror, he is clean shaven, his hair is combed and all he has to do is change from the towel he has wrapped around his waist. Today was the day. Today he and Diana would finally meet. 

They were both in Paris and Steve had planned the day to a fault. Angelina’s would be the first stop, they could sit down and have some sweets and talk. He hadn’t lied to Diana when he said he wanted her to be comfortable. Diana might be his soulmate, but the last thing he wanted was for her to feel obligated to anything. If Diana decided she didn’t like him in person, he would let her go; as much as it would hurt him, he was prepared to do so.

Outside it was a lovely spring day. Steve had planned on taking Diana for a walk in Luxembourg Palace and Gardens, he’d seen photos and he could tell they were lovely this time a year. He also had found a small café where they could sit down and eat, in case things went well and decided to continue their outing.

Steve had also made reservations at Le Train Blue, if things went well to spend more time together, it would be a nice and well worth the splurge. They were in Paris, he might as well take advantage of romantic spots to take Diana to.

Leaving the bathroom, Steve made his way back to the bed. He’d placed a nice pair of black slacks, a blue shirt that matched his eyes (he liked how he looked in it and hoped Diana liked him too), his socks and shoes were ready. He changed quickly, he would rather be ready and early to Angelina’s rather than making Diana wait. 

Once he was ready, Steve gave himself a once over, checking that everything was in place, he put on his grandfather’s watch for good luck, grabbed his wallet a jacket and his phone, lastly, he put on some cologne. Then he allowed himself a moment to breathe. Today his life would change, that he knew. For better or worse, his life would never be the same after today’s meeting with Diana. Steve fervently prayed that things went well and that his life would include Diana from this day forth.

Steve checked the time, 11:20. He took a calming breath, closed his eyes and smiled. All would be well. He could do this, he already knew Diana. Had done so since he was a child, the only difference is that today, they would meet in person. Diana had been a large part of his life already and he was ready to hold her in his arms. Steve knew that he had nothing to fear, he and Diana loved each other, they had shared - as much as they could - all milestones and, in his case, Diana had heard him grieve his father when he had passed.

Steve opened his eyes, squared his shoulders and raised his chin. It was now or never. He took a step forward and then another, he was doing it. Finally. He left his room and locked it, made his way outside, letting the sounds around him relax him. He opted to walk to Angelina’s, he could do with the distraction and fortunately for him, his hotel wasn’t all that far. He arrived with minutes to spare and there was no one at the entrance, good, Diana had not arrived earlier than him. Now, all he had to do was wait. The hard part started now.

Steve stood near the door, but far enough to avoid people who wanted to go in, but near enough that when Diana arrived, she would not miss him or mistake him for someone else. He looked at his watch, 11:55. He closed his eyes, allowed himself the sounds of people passing by to wash over him and he began to sing.

_“One day dear love, we’ll be together until we are no more.”_ Steve sings loud enough for people to hear, but he completely misses some steps coming closer and then stop. _“Our love is meant to be, forever you and me…”_

_“And when I meet you,”_ a woman’s voice sings out and Steve freezes and for a moment, fear grips him and shuts his eyes tighter. _“I will hug and keep you.”_

“Because my love,” Steve answer back. “We are meant to be, together you and I.” As soon as the song is over, he opens his eyes and turns. His heart feels like it will beat out of his chest, Diana is there, dress in black jeans and red blouse, leather jacket completes her look and her hair falls freely in waves. But her face is partially covered by sunglasses, but she is smiling at him and wow, she wasn’t joking when she’d said she was tall. “Um, hi, Diana?”

“Hello Steve,” Diana smiles and Steve watches as she removes her sunglasses. “It’s lovely to finally meet you.”

Steve stands frozen a bit, this is Diana, Princess of Themyscira. Only child of Queen Hippolyta of the House of  Prínkipas. This was his soulmate. And his vision begins to blur with tears, but he smiles. “Hello Diana,” his voice shakes. “Lovely to meet you.”

The smile that Diana gives him is radiant. And a few moments later, Steve finds his arms full of her. He returns the embrace fiercely and tightly, for a fanciful moment, he almost feels like both of them will merge into one. Silence falls, but Steve doesn’t mind at all; he is in the arms of his soulmate and she is in his. The world could hang.

“I am so happy,” Diana says near his ear. “So happy to meet you. To be able to hold you.”

“Yeah,” Steve’s voice cracks and he breathes deeply her scent, eyes shut. “Me too.” Steve says as they hold one another, the world seems to fade away as they are in their shared embrace. Steve’s heart is racing, and out of instinct, he sways, rocking himself and Diana. Feels Diana hold his head, caressing the back of it. “I love you.” He says, content to finally being able to say it to her face.

“I love you too,” Diana whispers.

Steve isn’t sure how much time passes, but in the end, he pulls away just a bit. “Perhaps we should go in? Sit down, have a chocolate or two and talk?” He smiles at Diana. “After all, we’re here already.”

Diana smiles at him, nodding. “Yes, I’d like that.”

Steve reluctantly removes himself out of Diana’s arms, but immediately offers his hand. He beams when Diana takes it. They go inside, order (he pays) and sit down. “So, my soulmate is a Princess,” Steve says with some humor.

Diana laughs. “Yes, I am. You did read about Themyscira, I take?”

“Ever since I knew that’s where you were from,” Steve says and extends his hand to hold Diana’s. He has this need, now that he’s found her, to hold her and never let her go. “I just never imagined you’d be the Princess. The Princess and the pilot, what a story.”

“I don’t care what you do,” Diana says firmly. “I care what you are. A good man, a funny, caring man who happens to be my soulmate.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you Diana, but I assure you that I will spend the rest of my life making sure I’m worthy of you. And you,” Steve stops, looks her in the eyes with complete seriousness. “Are the most amazing woman ever, you are beautiful - inside and out. I’m so proud of being your soulmate.”

“My mother will hold you to that,” Diana says, not without humor. “And perhaps my aunt too. And thank you.”

Steve smiles wryly. He knows about General Antiope and Queen Hippolyta well, both women are formidable people who - Steve’s sure - would skewer him alive if he were to hurt Diana in any way, shape or form. “Yeah, I’m going to be on my best behavior.”

Diana laughs and Steve grins. He lives for moments like this, when he is able to make her laugh. He likes making her happy. And he doesn’t want to let her go, perhaps it’s time to request being stationed on Themyscira or quitting the Air Force altogether and find something there. He could do it, he would move the world for Diana. Especially now that he knows that the responsibilities on her shoulders, he can’t ask her to stop being a Princess. He can work from anywhere. 

Steve and Diana spend two hours at Angelina’s. Hot chocolates and macarons come and go, until actual hunger strikes and Steve takes them to the café. They eat, but there is no lull in their conversation, they have so much to share face to face and so they do. They spend the rest of their day together, walking around Paris, hand in hand until it starts to get late and Diana insist on going up the Eiffel Tower. They do and watch the sunset together, watch as night falls, the moon rises and the stars shine, the lights from the Tower illuminating them.

“Diana,” Steve starts and looks at her. “I don’t know what is going to happen now, I only know that I want to spend more time with you. But I meant it, if you don’t, I’ll let you go and I will forever treasure this brief time together. Whatever happens after today, we’ll always have this moment here in Paris.”

Diana drops his hand, but immediate holds his face between her hands. “I love you, I want to spend more time with you. I hope work permits you to come to Themyscira, I’ll show you the places I love and you’ll meet my family. But I agree, we’ll always have Paris.”

Steve smiles and covers Diana’s hands with his, a selfish part of him refusing to let go. “I’ll do my best, I’ll move mountains if I must. I want to see your place of birth and love it, just as much as you do. But we’ll always have Paris.”

The moon is up and the stars are bright when Steve and Diana finally kiss. They love each other and they’re finally together, and they will find a way to be so forever. For Steve Trevor and Diana, Princess of Themiscyra love each other, they are soulmates and their soulbond vibrates as they kiss. They will be alright. The music in their hearts sings as one and eternity stretches before their feet.


End file.
